Feelings
by Lady Angel 09
Summary: Una confesion de amor en las calles de Londres, da como resultado tres corazones reflexivos. Basado en los files desde el 748 al 753 del manga.
1. El corazón de Ran

**Mi primer pequeño fic, una serie de mini one shots.**

**Aclaración:_ Pensamientos_.**

**Disclamier: Detective Conan es propiedad de Gosho Aoyama.**

* * *

><p><strong>El corazón de Ran<strong>

Ran deambulaba por las calles de Londres sin decidirse a ir al hotel. Estaba cansada, algo turbada, sus manos temblaban y sudaban intensamente, una palidez de ultratumba maquillaba su rostro. Como temía perder las pocas fuerzas que poseía y estampillarse contra el pavimento de la acera, de vez en cuando se detenía para recobrar el aliento.

— ¿Se encuentra bien señorita?

En una de sus paradas, un hombre regordete y de gabardina color beige se le había acercado algo preocupado al verla sola siendo de noche, este pudo distinguirla porque la muchacha se había posado en el sector mejor iluminado de la calle.

— ¿Eh?, ah sí, no se preocupe señor — respondió ella tratando de sonar convincente, sorprendida por recordar el inglés en aquel momento.

Con un veloz ademán se despidió del sujeto que la miraba algo extrañado y retomó la marcha, esta vez, definitivamente hacia el hotel.

Ya en su cuarto llenó la tina con agua caliente y se sumergió intentando obtener algo de calma, pero su cabeza iba a mil por hora y no paraba. Ahora compadecía a Shinichi, quien vivía dándole vuelta a todo.

— Shinichi — suspiró mientras recordaba lo ocurrido dos horas atrás...

* * *

><p>— Es, es justo como dijo esa persona, el amor es cero, no importa cuanto lo agrandes, siempre te llevara a la miseria — los ojos de la Karateca empezaban a cubrirse con finas lágrimas.<p>

— ¿De… de que hablas? — Shinichi se mostraba realmente confundido, no comprendía el reproche.

— ¡Minerva Glass-San lo dijo! — aquel grito repentino realmente logró intimidar al detective del este que cada vez entendía menos, aunque también le había dado la clave para algo más…

— ¿Minerva Glass?, ¿has conocido a la reina de las canchas?

_¿Realmente acaba de preguntar lo que creo que acaba de preguntar? _

La mente de Ran no daba crédito a lo que sus oídos transmitían

— ¡Sí! ¡En Baker Street! — respondió furiosa — ¿Pasa algo?

— ¿Baker Street? ¿Había un niño con ella?

_Aquello tenía que ser una broma, una broma de muy mal gusto, ¿le estaba tomando el pelo?_

— Sí, ella dijo que era su hermano pequeño — su llanto aumentaba y se le tornaba difícil hablar con propiedad.

_Esta charla es de locos, toda la situación es de locos_

— ¿Ese niño dijo algo?, ¿algo como que tenía volver porque había recordado algo? — aquello fue demasiado, tanto que Ran se vio incapaz de responder. Amaba a ese tonto de los misterios, pero los acontecimientos en desarrollo superaban su límite de tolerancia, y el cielo era testigo de cuan amplio era.

— ¡Hey, cálmate!

_Ups, frase incorrecta Shinichi_

— ¿Qué me calme? — ahora iba a escuchar lo que tenía que decir — ¿Es que no lo entiendes?, ¿no eres detective acaso? Si de verdad eres un detective, deberías ser capaz de deducir lo que hay en mi corazón, ¡idiota!

El escándalo atrajo la atención de varios peatones curiosos que pululaban por los alrededores, de repente parecía que todas las miradas estaban sobre ambos jóvenes. Entre medio de esa multitud se abrió paso Ran, que entró a correr como si el mas sanguinario asesino estuviese tras ella. Quería desaparecer, sumirse en una oscuridad profunda e infinita, no quería saber nada del amor.

— ¡He dicho espera!

Un agarre firme detuvo su carrera.

— ¡No, suéltame! — lloró histérica la karateca al tiempo que intentaba librarse de Shinichi, pero este la sujetaba cada vez mas fuerte.

— ¡Eres una chica muy problemática! — la voz del chico sonaba estridente y severa.

— ¿Eh? — ahora sí estaba desconcertada, mientras tanto, más público se agolpaba para presenciar el "espectáculo".

— Eres tú la que hace el caso tan difícil, con todas esas emociones que distraen, aunque yo fuera Holmes me sería imposible resolverlo! ¿Cómo pretendes que se pueda deducir lo que hay en el corazón de la persona que amas?

Silencio, todo fue silencio entonces, ninguno pudo moverse, solo se miraron a los ojos, en los de él había pasión, determinación. En los ella ternura, confusión.

— Y eso de que el amor es cero, ¡no me hagas reír! — añadió con convicción — Le puedes decir también a la reina de la pista esto; cero es dónde todo inicia, nada podría nacer si no empezáramos primero desde ahí, no se podría conseguir nada, ¡dile eso!

* * *

><p>Después se habían separado, no podían siquiera mirarse, mucho menos conversar.<p>

Con la típica excusa de "tengo un caso que resolver" su amigo, su amor, había dado por concluida la reunión alejándose de ella por enésima vez. Pero ahora ya no tenía esa sensación de angustia y temor como las otras veces que lo vio partir. No. Ahora un sabor dulce la invadía, sin embargo, debía dejar de pensar en ella un instante y darle el mensaje a Minerva, esas palabras cambiarían su vida y su forma de pensar acerca del amor, de eso estaba segura.

Con esas ideas en mente, Ran salió de la bañera. Se secó, vistió y acomodó para dormir, dejando antes entreabierta una de las cortinas del ventanal de la habitación para contemplar la majestuosidad de Londres al tiempo que, ruborizada, pensaba en el significado que dicha ciudad tendría para ella desde ese momento.

— Ya no es solamente tu lugar especial Shinichi — se dijo risueña cerrando los ojos, preguntándose que le deparaba el futuro, y con el presentimiento de que había olvidado algo.

* * *

><p><em>¿Pero dónde estará Ran?, ¿piensa dejarme aquí tirado para siempre?, ¡prometio buscar al mocoso y regresar!<em>

Kogoro rezongaba mentalmente ante un nuevo pedido de trucos de judo por parte de Diana y sus amistades.

— ¡Vamos, vamos detective Mouri! — alentaban todos

_¡Estos tipos no se cansan con nada!_


	2. El corazón de Shinichi

**Disclamier: Detective Conan es propiedad de Gosho Aoyama.**

* * *

><p><strong>El corazón de Shinichi<strong>

No sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado desde la partida de Ran, sólo pudo divisar como desaparecía al doblar una esquina mientras el daba vueltas esperando a Agasa, quien de seguro aún permanecía oculto.

— ¿Necesita ayuda muchacho? — una elegante mujer de traje, sombrero y misteriosa sonrisa se hallaba parada a su lado. Fue ahí cuando Shinichi percibió varios pares de intrigados ojos mirándole. Aparentemente, todos los chismosos de Londres tenían acordado transitar precisamente por ahí, al tiempo en la que se desarrollaba la escenita que acababa de protagonizar.

— Buscaba a un amigo, pero no importa, seguro se me ha adelantado, gracias — sólo eso fue capaz de articular, inexplicablemente esa dama le intimidaba y los acontecimientos recientes tampoco ayudaban.

Quiso retirarse, acaparar tanta atención era malo, pero unos gritos detuvieron sus pasos

— ¡Acosadooor! — una octogenaria señora se precipitó hacia él, y empezó a darle bastonazos en la espalda con inusitada fuerza para alguien de su edad.

_Auch!, enloqueció_

— Madre, cálmese por favor, ¡le va a dar un infarto! — suplicaba el hijo que la había seguido intentando apaciguarla.

— Yo lo ví, yo lo ví — la ancianita señalaba al detective del este temblando con ira —. Persiguió a una pobre e indefensa muchacha que huía de él y no paraba de llorar, vaya a saber con que oscuras intenciones. ¡Pervertido! — chilló — ¡Llamen a la policía!

El joven se escabulló entre la muchedumbre mientras los entrometidos mejores informados explicaban a la viejita como habían sido las cosas en realidad… o lo intentaban

_No estoy para locuras_

— ¡Hasta que te apareces Shinichi! — acababa de ingresar al hotel y se veía que el profesor pretendía acribillarlo a preguntas.

— ¡Ahora no por favor! — imploró agobiado — Ha sido un día duro, mañana continuaremos resolviendo los acertijos, de momento iré a descansar.

— Como quieras.

Metido en su cama, pensaba en lo sucedido horas atrás. Jamás imaginó hasta que punto se complicarían las cosas. Ran lo había acorralado y el tenía que hacer algo para no perderla. Podía sonar egoísta, pues nada aseguraba que recuperaría su cuerpo definitivamente pero… nunca renunciaría a ella, estaba claro.

A su memoria vino la vez que su amiga de la infancia le había comentado, siendo Conan por supuesto, cuán débil se sentía por extrañar a Shinichi siendo que este estaba lejos y no le pasaba igual.

_Tonta. Yo estoy contigo, siempre lo estuve. Cuando amenazaron alejarme de ti me negué en rotundo, rechacé ir a EEUU con mis padres para seguir a tu lado. Sobre la frase de Minerva, nuestro amor será de todo menos cero, espero que ahora lo entiendas._

Sonrió, se hallaba verdaderamente en calma, finalmente había logrado expresarse bien. Pudo ser honesto con la mujer que amaba después de mucho tiempo. Cerró los ojos dispuesto a dormir, lo necesitaba.

Secuestro y terremoto habían recibido al nuevamente Conan tras regresar a Japón. Afortunadamente todo se resolvió. Ahora el pequeño descansaba en la agencia de detectives Mouri.

_Debo intentar actuar con normalidad, si no Ran sospechará._

Complicado era fingir frente a la hija de Kogoro el durmiente tras lo ocurrido en Inglaterra, sus sonrojos y nerviosismo delataban sus emociones.

_Aún así hice lo correcto, no importa lo que piense Haibara_

Recordaba su conversación con ella tras reencontrarse llegando de Londres, si bien tenía razón en algunos planteos, no le gustaba que se entrometa tanto, era él quién debía decidir como iba a manejarse con su amada, él y nadie más. Al fin de cuentas, todo mejoró cuando abrió su corazón, Ran era feliz, sólo eso imporataba.


	3. El corazón de Haibara

**Disclamier: Detective Conan es propiedad de Gosho Aoyama.**

* * *

><p><strong>El corazón de Haibara<strong>

Su mirada brillaba de forma especial, como solo podía hacerlo cuando implicaba algo referido a ella. Así fue como Ai dedujo lo ocurrido.

* * *

><p>Conan y Haibara caminaban alejados de los detective boys, quienes entusiasmados tras oír el relato de Londres se disponían a encontrar sitio donde jugar. La científica aprovechó ese breve lapso de intimidad para hablar con Kudo privadamente<p>

— Le confesaste algo a ella ¿no? — llegaron al punto crítico, el pequeño de gafas le miraba azorado —. Ahora mismo sólo puedes regresar a ese cuerpo tomando una píldora — continuó —, bajo esas condiciones sabes que sucedería si le confiesas todo a ella, quien estaría esperando en vano. ¡Incluso tu me lo dijiste una vez! Ella va a querer verte más que antes y acabarás lastimándola.

Conan rodó los ojos sin emitir palabra.

_No le importa nada, esta vez no podré hacerle entrar en razón_

— No olvides que tu existencia es algo en el que ser el centro de atención está prohibido — buscaba amedrentarlo —, así que hasta que llegue el momento oportuno debes seguir escondiéndote.

— ¿Quieren jugar al escondite? — Ayumi irrumpió dándoles un susto de muerte y debieron concluir la charla.

* * *

><p>Se sentía angustiada, traicionada y era estúpido, pues su forma de ser no concordaba con esas sensaciones pero, ¿quien se lo explicaba a su corazón? único conocedor de las emociones que ocultaba. En el fondo albergaba la esperanza de que, tras un tiempo, Kudo olvidaría a la chica de la agencia de detectives para evitarle cualquier mal y viviría una nueva vida junto a ella.<p>

_Soy tan torpe_.

Finalmente veía la realidad, él nunca podría dejarla ir, aunque lo llamase ahora diciendo que no existía cura alguna.

Tocaron la puerta.

_Extraño, el profesor dijo que tardaría._

— ¿Quién es? — se acercó lentamente para abrir.

— Soy yo Haibara, déjame entrar.

_Lo único que me faltaba_

— ¿Qué quieres Edogawa? — volvía a su frialdad habitual

— Eh, buscaba al profesor para saber si ya tiene mi pin reparado.

— Salió — respondió cortante

— Ah, pero, ¿por qué me tratas así? — inquirió al notarla tan molesta.

— Eres muy estúpido — dijo tranquilamente —. Todavía no me entra en la cabeza lo que has hecho en Inglaterra.

— Eso es asunto mío, no deberías meterte — repuso él.

— ¡Pues nos pones en peligro a todos llamando la tención así! — elevó su tono —. Parece que cuándo se trata de esa chica no piensas, debería darte un escarmiento para hacerte entender — corrió hasta dónde guardaba las muestras del antídoto experimental, cogió todas ellas y amenazó arrojarlas por la ventana.

— No volverás nunca a la normalidad, me desharé de estas capsulas y no prepararé mas.

Conan, horrorizado, intentó alcanzarla, pero antes ella recobró la compostura, cerró la ventana, guardó las píldoras en su bolsillo y tomó asiento calmadamente.

— Ahora sabes como me siento cuando vas por ahí haciendo idioteces— hablaba como si nada.

— Casi muero del susto, ¿estás loca? — el pequeño detective lucía molesto por la jugarreta — Ya te expliqué que no tuve alternativa. ¡Ran iba a dejarme!, lo vi en sus ojos. Estaba dolida pero también resuelta. Yo entré en pánico y las palabras comenzaron a salir solas, era lo único que podía hacer, de lo contrario me arrepentiría por siempre — añadió sonriendo —. Aunque seguramente no logres entenderlo.

Tras esas palabras el chico se marchó dejando a Ai pensando.

_Ella… me recuerda mucho a Akemi, es de esas clases de personas nacidas para ser queridas, la mayor prueba de ello es que incluso en medio del infierno que nos toco vivir con la organización, mi hermana había encontrado amor. Pasa igual con esta chica, tiene a Kudo pese a tantos obstáculos._

* * *

><p>Llegamos al final con el POV de Haibara, gracias a todos los que leyeron, leerán, comentaron y comentarán n_n<p> 


End file.
